Siegbarste
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: |members = Oleg Stark Ivan Charley "Snarfer" Bonfield |seen = |novels = The Icy Touch Aunt Marie's Book of Lore |comics = Issue 12 |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |season4 = X |volume2 = X }} A Siegbarste (Plural: Siegbarstes; pronunciation: ZEEG-bars-tuh; Germ. Sieg "victory" + barst (from bersten) "burst, broken") is an ogre-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 A Siegbarste named Oleg Stark breaks out of a prison in California and comes to Portland in order to kill those who had helped send him to prison including Hank. He successfully kills Judge Logan Patterson, Vince Chilton, and Mary Robinson. He leaves a trail of clues to try to goad Hank out of hiding. He attacks Nick in his home, demanding to know where Hank is. Nick tries to fight him off, but Stark is much too strong. When the Siegbarste realizes Nick is a Grimm, he is intent on killing him, but Juliette arrives home and scalds Stark's face with boiling water, severely burning him. In the confusion, Nick manages to grab his gun, and after repeatedly firing, Stark retreats. Nick is put in the hospital and Hank goes against Captain Renard's and Nick's orders, and goes after Stark. Nick convinces Monroe to help Hank. Monroe brings the Siegbarste Gewehr and the Siegbarste Gift to where Stark and Hank are battling. As the Stark is about to crush Hank beneath a slab of concrete, Monroe shoots him with the Siegbarste Gewehr, killing him. Season 3 A Siegbarste named Ivan the Strongman was one of the Wesen performers of Carnival Metamorphosia. There, he would woge and crush two skulls with his hands for his act. The ringleader, Hedig, would neglect and mistreat his employees, as seen with Max Robbins. After Max loses control of his Wesen side during a performance, Hedig runs away from the chaos. Having found out that Hedig had actually killed the two women a couple days earlier, Ivan went with Damien and Genvieve to take revenge on Hedig. Season 4 Characteristics When they woge, they gain rough, pale yellow leather-like skin, a distorted ogre like face with a long nose, larger ears, slightly pronounced teeth, and a short, scraggly beard. They also lose their hair, and become more bulky. They possess dense bones, thick skin and a high tolerance for pain, making them nearly impossible to kill. They are incredibly strong creatures, and are able to easily overpower humans, Grimms or Wesen. They are known for their incredibly high pain threshold medically described as congenital analgesia and extremely dense bone structure, their incredible strength, potent body odor, and their tendency to carry on vendettas "to the grave." Despite being incredibly hard to kill, Siegbarstes are not completely invincible. Certain things, such as bullets from a hand gun and boiling water can damage and hurt them, but not kill or do enough damage to stop them. They also seem to be prone to infections, based on the fact that Oleg Stark was seen applying alcohol to a gun shot wound in his chest. Behavior Aside from being notoriously hard to kill, Siegbarstes are also notorious for holding grudges to the grave and will not stop until either they're dead or the person who offended them is dead. Siegbarstes will use unspeakably brutal methods to kill their offenders. Tight enclosed spaces make them irritable. Due to their great power, Siegbarstes don't fear Grimms, however they're shown to hate them with an intense passion, as demonstrated when Oleg realized Nick was a Grimm. Health Siegbarstes can contract a particular type of foot fungus which is unique to Siegbarstes. The Spice Shop has some literature on this subject. Killing Siegbarstes Due to their durability, Siegbarstes are difficult creatures to kill, however there are a few ways: *High-powered elephant guns known as Siegbarste Gewehr with bullets coated in Siegbarste Gift (poison) will calcify the bones, essentially shattering the whole Ogre from the inside out. *One Grimm was able to tranquilize a Siegbarste using a crossbow and a single bolt to the neck filled with Schlaftrunk, a strong sedative. The Siegbarste was subsequently drawn and quartered. *Monroe states it is possible to kill them with significant force, although the chances of doing so are incredibly unlikely. *As mentioned earlier, it is possible that Siegebarstes can die from infections based on the fact that Oleg Stark was seen applying alcohol to a gun shot wound on his chest, implying he did not want to risk it getting infected. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Images GameOgre-Siegbarste.png Siegbarste.png 108 Siegbarste.jpg Siegbarste Stark1.png Siegbarste2.jpg 316-Ivan woged.png 320-Siegbarste in book.png 404-Keith Harrow woged.jpg 404-Nate Harrow woged.jpg Quotes :Monroe: "Siegbarstes are the worst. I mean, fortunately, they're very rare, but if you ever come across one.... Well, I guess you have." :Nick: "You've dealt with one before?" :Monroe: "Yeah. When I was a kid. I mean, I didn't deal with him directly. He came after a neighbor of mine, two doors down. Their son Freddy was a buddy of mine. This guy beat Freddy's dad to death in his own garage. And then used his own tools to you know. Trust me, you're lucky to be alive." :Monroe: "These guys carry grudges to the grave. And usually it's your grave...Siegbarste are hard to kill. Not only do they have really dense bones, they have thick skin and body odor that could stop a train." :Nick: "They're not immortal." :Monroe: "No, they're not immortal, but...in order to take one down, you got to get close enough to do it before they knock your block off. Unless of course, you have some Siegbarste gift...German word for poison...that stuff is so rare. I mean you could search your entire life and never find any..." :Nick: "What's it do?" :Monroe: "Calcifies their bones. So you sort of shatter the Ogre from the inside out. The trick is getting the poison in them." See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt Category:Primate Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in California Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in New York Category:Novel Wesen